


Hopelessly Devoted (To Calculus)

by galinda



Series: Music Destiel Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Singing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, choir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galinda/pseuds/galinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn't think his calculus class could get any worse, but his boyfriend, Dean, has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted (To Calculus)

**Author's Note:**

> early but i figured i better do it now because i'd forget on the actual day. happy valentine's day.

One of Castiel’s biggest regrets was registering for AP Calculus. While he managed to keep a solid A in the class, he was still constantly drowning in homework, equations, more homework, tests, and pencils. Not to mention, his amount of course work had prevented him from seeing his boyfriend, Dean, on multiple occasions. Sometimes he swore that Mr. Adler had it personally out for him since he managed to doodle during class constantly while still acing all the tests. It wasn’t his fault he just understood equations.

 

A frown lines Castiel’s face as he listens to his teacher assign yet another weekend’s worth of work. A four-day weekend, so the class could expect twice as much. “I want you all to complete all the odd numbers, so you can’t cheat answers, from chapter sixteen. It should only take you an hour at most, so don’t be lazy.” Castiel looks through his book and finds chapter sixteen. An hour his ass, there were still over one hundred odd numbered problems. “Also, with Valentine’s Day this weekend, for extra credit on your last test you can complete this problem.” He hands one student a stack of papers to pass out. “And I know some of you are dying for a higher score.” Castiel was. While he only had one slip up on the test, Mr. Adler had still marked him off enough for a B.

 

“This is cruelty. He can’t do that.” Kevin Tran, Castiel’s table partner says. “I have a date this weekend too.” The boy buries his head in his elbow and groans.

 

“I believe he can, given that he’s the teacher.” Castiel whispers back while he hands Kevin a copy of the extra credit worksheet. He looks down at it and squints his eyes. It resembles the work he remembers doing in his advanced math class freshman year, an extended graph problem obviously from the internet. Since he hadn’t done much graph work since freshman year, he would have to dig out his old notes to figure it would, which would take more time. Of course. He leans over to put it in his backpack, hearing Kevin groan again next to him when he looks at the paper himself.

 

“Don’t start packing up yet, we still have four minutes of class.” Mr. Adler says, nearly smiling at the collective sigh from his students. “I’m going to come around and-“ He’s interrupted by a small group of students in the door way. “Yes, what do you want?” He says with a scowl.

 

A girl with flowy brown hair nervously steps forward and holds out a small pile of pink paper. “We’re here for singing valentines, is this a bad time?” She asks. The girls behind her step forward too, one with a pink teddy bear holding a heart shaped box of chocolate that says ‘I HEART YOU’ on its front.

 

Mr. Adler sighs and gestures for them to come in. “Alright, I’ll check your notes Tuesday.” He says and plops down into his office chair. Castiel thinks that’s the nicest thing he’s ever heard come out of his mouth.

 

The brown-haired girl smiles and looks at the pink paper. “Okay, um... April?” A girl from the back of the class raises her hand. “Cool, we need you to come up here. And also Charlie, and Gina?” The three girls all gather at the front of the class. Castiel goes back to putting his paper in his backpack when he’s interrupted yet again. “And um... Cas-teel?”

 

“It’s Castiel.” The boy says, with a shocked look on his face. The girl apologizes and waves Castiel forward too. He hesitantly stands and walks over to the group of girls, earning a condescending look from Kevin. The girl hands him a pink paper that reads ‘I knew you would hate this, but that’s too bad. Love you. Dean.’ Of course Dean would send him a singing valentine.

 

“Also, this is for you.” The girl with the teddy bear says, practically shoving the thing into Castiel’s arms. He mutters a ‘thank you’ and holds it against his chest, his cheeks burning to match the color of the bear’s fur.

 

Everyone watches as the girls all start with a low note, then take turn singing solos to _Hopelessly Devoted To You._ They end with a high note in unison, snapping their fingers to the beat. Castiel has to admit, it’s a nice performance and they were talented, but he would have rather watched it from his desk, instead of standing at the front of the class hugging a teddy bear.

 

The bell rings and he practically runs to his desk to get his stuff. Kevin’s laughing at him while he pushes his chair in. “At least it’s the last hour of the day. Have fun, _Sandy._ ” Castiel flips him off. He tries to shove the bear into his backpack, but there’s no way it’s going to fit with all of his notebooks and text books. With a sigh, he makes his way out of the classroom.

 

As he walks down the hallway toward his locker, he catches sight of a familiar head of sandy blonde hair and freckles dotting slightly tanned skin. “Hello, Dean.” He mutters, refusing to make eye contact with the other boy as he shoves the bear into Dean’s arms and begins turning in his locker combination.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean says, and Castiel can hear the sappy grin on his face. “See you liked my present.” Castiel hears Dean shuffle the bear around to open the candy box.

 

When he turns around, Dean’s already chewing one of the chocolates. “Hey, those are mine.” He snaps and takes the bear back.

 

“I knew you’d secretly like it.” Dean says with a smirk before pecking Cas on the cheek. “And wait until you see what I have planned for this weekend.” Castiel thinks about all his math homework and sighs. He puts that aside in his head for the time being, and leans forward, pulling Dean in for a tender kiss, the bear smooshed between them.

 

 

 

It isn’t until he’s fighting to stay awake the next day, soft classical music playing in his room while he rushes to finish his homework before Valentine’s Day that he actually appreciates something Mr. Adler has assigned. After digging through his closet for notes, and nearly an hour of work before finally getting to put the equation for the graph in his notes, Castiel finds himself smiling.

He gets out his phone and sends Dean a picture of the graphing paper after he draws two curved lines forming a heart on the points. ‘I know you’re gonna hate this, and that’s too bad, but I love you too,’ he types into the message.


End file.
